


Marry Me

by melxncholly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "This is probably a bad time, but marry me?"</p><p>In which battles are fought, Wardens nearly die, and Alistair picks probably the worst time to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt link: http://thatapostateboy.tumblr.com/post/109744688356/a-bunch-of-wedding-engangement-themed-prompts

Sweat and blood mixed as Kanya stared down the Archdemon. The dragon struggled to move, lift it’s head, do _anything_ and she wanted to laugh.

She wanted to laugh and cry and curse it to the void is came from. Her limbs felt heavy and Kanya was sure she would be able to sleep for a month when this was all over. She could hear others struggling to fight the remaining darkspawn around them, shouts and cries from her companions and the brave warriors who followed them.

It was time to end it.

She ran towards the great dragon, adrenaline coursing through her. The blade in her hand was unfamiliar, but would get the job done as well as any other. A scream filled the air as she plunged blade into the dragons head and a bright light surrounded her.

Maker did it _burn_.

Gritting her teeth Kanya tried not to scream from the pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut, fearing that if she opened them she may as well go blind. Her heart beat so loudly that she could hear nothing else, and fear coursed through her.

And in an instant it was over.

The ground shook and she was thrown backwards; her head hitting the stone when she landed. A still quiet eased around them. Then shouts of joy, for the Archdemon had been slain. But the only thing that mattered to Kanya was how her head throbbed and body ached. She barely registered Alistair coming beside her, a gentle hand coming to cup her head and lift her into his arms as he called for Wynne.

“’m alive…?” She could barely believe it but it was true. She was alive, alive and in Alistair’s arms and would live to see another day.

Alistair pressed a kiss to her cheek and laughed, a sound that made Kanya’s heart soar and lift her spirits. “This is probably a bad time,” his voice was thick as he spoke, and it sounded as if he was on the verge of crying “but marry me?”

Alistair reached and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. The question made her smile and she let out a weak laugh.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

She gave an undignified snort as Wynne arrived, Leliana behind her. Healing hands roamed over her, and Kanya gave Alistair’s hand a squeeze.

“Silly... Why would I of gone through with all that if I was just gonna say no…”


End file.
